Aún Te Espero
by S.Z.Girl
Summary: Bella no logra superar a Edward, Jacob la acompaña y ayuda, poco a poco retoma su vida, pero que pasa cuando el clan de los Cullen regresa, y trae una nueva acompañante, con la cual Edward mantiene una relación no precisamente amistosa?


Estos personajes no me pertenecen.

**IMPORTANTE: Si no has leido Luna Nueva, te recomiendo no leas este fic hasta después.**

Comenzaron a sonar unos tristes acordes de guitarra, mis manos se movían con naturalidad en las cuerdas, he tocado esta canción demasiadas veces, demasiadas…

Mi voz sale casi sin sonido alguno, si no fuera por que estamos tan solo Jacob y yo en su garaje no se escucharía nada mas que la guitarra.

_**Dices que te olvidaré,  
que será mejor así;  
y la verdad yo ya no sé,  
como se vive sin tí,  
escapas de mi.  
**_

Aun no puedo dejar de recordar, menos cuando toco esta canción, de lo que he pasado en los últimos meses, pero lo que en realidad no olvido es, esa tarde en el bosque, en la que escuche de tus labios…._**  
Debe ser algún error,  
te escuché decir adiós;  
y hasta el sol se congeló,  
y no sé (donde ir),  
y no sé (que decir),  
no lo quiero creer...**_

No quiero creerlo, no después de todas las veces en las que dijiste que me amabas,

**Dices que el Amor se apagó,  
(que la cuerda se le acabó)  
Que perdió la pista, se rindió, renunció.**

¿Qué se supone que haga? ¿Olvidar todo? Lágrimas recorren mis mejillas, no se cuanto tiempo tienen saliendo de mis ojos, no, de la tristeza de mi corazón, pero no debe ser mucho.

Jacob se acerca a mí, me quita la guitarra de las manos, aunque ya no la estuviera tocando, mientras me abraza dice:

-Ya fue suficiente- _**  
**_Puedo sentir sus manos alrededor de mi cintura, mientras yo me aferro a su cuello, se que debo tranquilizarme, él fue el que insistió en que aprendiera a tocar la guitarra, para tener una manera de desahogarme, si no me calmo, pronto se sentirá culpable.

Lentamente con el dorso de su mano, limpia cada una de mis lágrimas con extrema delicadeza, y al terminar me da un beso en la mejilla, toma mi mano y salimos en silencio, sin comentar nada.

_**Dices que el Amor se apagó,  
(que de pronto se te perdió)  
Se perdió de vista, y esto terminó,  
(Aqui estoy, ya lo ves)  
Y mientras tanto yo voy  
(No lo quiero creer)  
Desbaratandome...  
**_

Caminamos durante un rato, después decidimos regresar a casa, es curioso, como me siento mas a gusto ahí que en mi propio hogar.

Desde lejos se ve la patrulla de Charlie, probablemente vino a ver algún partido con Billy, la puerta se abre y ambos salen riendo.

Al vernos a lo lejos se acercan, mis oídos comienzan a taparse, y mi mirada se nubla mientras que mi cuerpo lucha por no desvanecerse.

-¿Bella? ¿Te encuentras bien?- la voz preocupada de Charlie parece distante aunque se que esta a mi lado pues entre el y Jacob me sostienen- Estas pálida. ¿Has comido algo?

¿Comer? ¿Comer? ¡Oh no!

-Creo que… se me olvido- respondo en un susurro.

-¿Se te olvido comer?- Jacob intenta controlarse pero su voz demuestra que esta apunto de estallar… Y no es para menos.

-Jacob- Billy le llama la atención. El suspira.- Tal vez debería de verte el doctor Cu…-

-¿El doctor Cullen? ¡No por favor ! ¡No!- mis gritos desesperados logran asustarlos.

-¡Isabella!- grito mi peludo amigo- ¡Basta! ¡Basta ya! ¡No puedes seguir viviendo así! Lee mis labios Bella, ¡Edward no esta! ¡El y todos los Cullen se fueron! ¡Y no van a volver! ¿Vale?

_**Debe ser algún error,  
Que ya núnca te veré  
(y no lo quiero creer);  
Prefiero desaparecer,  
Y no sé (Que decir)  
Y no sé (Donde ir),  
Cómo puedo dejarte ir...?  
**_

Por primera vez, desde que_ él_ me dejo en el bosque, pude ver la realidad, estaban preocupados por mi, la salud de Charlie no era la mejor, Jacob tenia suficiente siendo un hombre lobo , y Billy, pues, ya esta grande, viéndolos a los tres frente a mi, leyendo la preocupación en sus ojos , ¡No puedo seguir así! ¡No quiero seguir siendo un muerto viviente! ¡Ya! ¡Fue suficiente! ¡Recuperare mi vida! ¡No seguiré viviendo en la sombra de lo que paso con _él_!

_**Ya no hay más que hablar,  
No quiero escucharte...**_

**Dices que el Amor se apagó,  
(que la cuerda se le acabó)  
Que perdió la pista, se rindió, renunció**

-¡Lo lamento! ¡De verdad lo siento! ¡Perdónenme! Las cosas ya no serán así… Lo prometo- Lágrimas, pequeñas gotas de agua salada regresan, las he usado tanto que deberían de haberse terminado pero supongo que no fue así. Jacob me vuelve a abrazar.

-Aquí estoy Bella- murmura a mi oído –Aquí estoy-

-Jake, no me dejes caer, no me dejes caer- digo en un grito ahogado.

-No lo haré, lo prometo-

Mi visión se volvió negra y caí, pero antes de perder el conocimiento, pude sentir como dos brazos me cachaban y no permitían que tocara el suelo.

Los brazos de mi luz, el que iluminaba mi día, los brazos de mi Jake.

_  
**Dices que el Amor se apagó,  
(que de pronto se te perdió)  
Se perdió de vista**_

**Y esto terminó.  
Y mientras tanto yo voy...**

**Desbaratandome...  
Desbaratandome...  
Desbaratandome**

Comentarios, tomatazos se acepta de todo.

La canción es de Ov 7- Desbaratándome.

Deja un review.

_Cause we only have one life, live it right_

_S.Z. Girl_


End file.
